User blog:Nearó Unlimited/Nanbaka Review--Episode 17: Something Is Breaking
N2.2.7.gif We're keeping things clean this week. Yo fellow guards and prisoners! We're back again with another review and yes, you're correct, this came up really quickly compared to the last week, so now you might be thinking: "Is there a reason for this?" And yes, yes there is, but what is it? Well, it's simple, because this week's episode was something really amazing if you ask me. There were tons of emotions and funny moments throughout the whole episode and as you might be able to tell, I was very pleased with it. So I think we should head straight into the review and just what the (Bleep) just happened this episode. First and foremost we start the episode from where we left off last week with Rock and Yamato attacking the inhabitants of Building 13, more specifically being Hajime and Jyugo. This, in turn, escalates to Yamato being knocked out cold while Jyugo struggles to understand the situation but is determined to stop Rock from hurting their fellow friends, ready to take another punch for their sake. But to our surprise, Tsukumo comes in to save the day and is really shown in a different light compared to how we know him. I actually enjoyed his scenes so much that he might even take over as my number 1 favourite inmates in Building 13. But back to the story. When Rock is finally freed from the control set by the talisman, the other inmates of Cell 13 and Hajime figures that Building 5 must be the cause of it, so after a short realisation from Uno and Nico part about Tsukumo not actually being a ninja and a most physiologically painful deal for Hajime, our adventurous companions makes their way to Building 5, Hajime is caught and Uno, Nico and Jyugo is sent down a hole. This episode didn't really show much in terms of seeing many new environments and people but instead focused more on the story with the inmates of building 13 at its centre. We see Jyugo desperately trying to understand the situation as previously mentioned and with it, we once again see how much each of the inmates cares for one another. Jyugo wants to protect them no matter the cost and he's afraid that he might be the reason behind it, we see a great development of Tsukumo's character that truly expresses how much he cares for his fellow inmates while Uno and Nico continue to show their support to both Jyugo and the other. Besides this character development and overall connection, the episode still manages to bring the story forward while still remaining the comedy that we all know and love wherever they can put it. As I mentioned at the start, this episode contained emotions, story and comedy throughout the whole thing and I really think that the creators made a good job at weighing down each element to the right amount, making it feel as energetic and alive as it previously has been and still hope to see in the coming episodes. To connect this with the previous episode, I think it's safe to assume that Houzuki is 100% a bad guy. I still have my doubts about the cat and our wolf in sheep's clothing, Noriko-san, but all we can do is simply wait and see how the story develops. But we're a growing community and I'm not the only voice around, so I'd like to hear what you thought of the episode. Did you find it as enjoyable as I did or do you think it was missing something? Perhaps you didn't like it at all, if so, then I ask you, why not? There's so much that could happen in the upcoming episodes and it's always nice to hear what other thinks of it. N2.2.26.gif Until next week you (bleep)s! Category:Blog posts